More Icarly Seddie Songyfics
by doubletime twins
Summary: its all coutry songs they was stuck in are heads but you can read it anyway r&r yay!


_**Hey we is doing some songfics tell us your favorite your least favorite and yada yada blah blah blah we don't own icarly or any songs boo who**_

_Suds In The Bucket_

"_its' past 9 already" than that white pick up truck came around the corner. "Freddie. I ran inside grabbed a pen and wrote 'sorry but I got to go' and stuck it to the door. That was I wrote. I climbed in the car and left. I knew my mama's heart would be broke.__dady would be in the kitchen raking his brain saying how could my lil pony tail girl grow up to woman and is gone in the blink of an eye. Precher preched about something shocking. She's a grounded girl. Can't fence time and can't stop love_. Now were in the buety shop talking and sipping pink lemonade. Was a lil pony tail girl grew up to be a woman an am gone in the blink of an eye oops I left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hanging out on the line. I got my bare feet hanging out the window and we are heading up to vegas. _How could 18 years up and walk away. And she left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hanging out on the line_.

Just Another Day In Paradise

**.**

The kids are screaming over something probably over s toy or game the dogs barking at the mailman with the bills. Along with the phone that practically wont stop ringing. Good morning Sam how are you? I got a half hour take a quick shower take a drink but the milks gone sour figures my funny face makes you laugh put the top back on a put it back when there goees the washing machine baby don't kick it promise ill fix it along with a million other tings. Well, it's ok. It's so nice It's just another day in paradise Well, there's no place that I'd rather be Well, it's two hearts And one dream I wouldn't trade it for anything And I ask the Lord every night For just another day in paradise. Friday and your late well never make the dinner date so well take plan be dominos pizza in the candle lite. Somebody had a bad dream mommy and daddy can me and my teddy come sleep inbetween Yeah it's ok. It's so nice. It's just another day in paradise. Well, there's no place that I'd rather be Well, it's two hearts And one dream I wouldn't trade it for anything And I ask the Lord every night For just another day in paradise

I Loved Her First

Look at then dancing lost in each others face so much in love not long ago I was her 1 she told me so so be careful when you hold my girl. I loved her first I held her first, had a place in my heart from the fisrt brethe she breathed when she fist smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep and it's still hard to give her away I loved her first. How could beautiful woman be the same blonde kid that I knew. I read her fairy tales and tucked her in at night and when I saw her with yyou I knew it was only a matter of time But I loved her first and I held her first And a place in my heart will always be hers From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep And I prayed that she'd find you someday But its still hard to give her away I loved her first From the first breath she breathed When she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep Someday you might know what I'm going through When a miracle smiles up at you I loved her first "Freddie I know what your going through she's my doughter to" Sam said to me. "yeah it's hard to believe she grown up already"

She's In Love With The Boy

Sam wasa sitting on her old front porch watching the chickens peck the lawn. There ain't a whole lot going on tonight in seattle. Over yonder coming up the road is a beat up chevy truck her boyfriend Freddie is laying on the horn splashin through the mud and the muck Her daddy says He ain't worth a lick When it comes to brains He got the short end of the stick But sam's young And, man, she just don't care She'd follow freddie anywhere She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy And even if they have to run away She's gonna marry that boy someday sam and freddie at the drive-in movie Parked in the very last row They're too busy holdin' on to one another To even care about the showLater on, outside the groovie smoothies freddie slips somethin' on her hand He says, my high school ring will have to do 'Til I can buy a wedding band Her daddy says He ain't worth a lick When it comes to brains He got the short end of the stick But sam's young And, man, she just don't care She'd follow freddie anywhere She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy And even if they have to run away She's gonna marry that boy someday Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve When they come sneakin' up the walk He says, young lady, get on up to your roomWhile me and junior have a talk Mama breaks in, says, don't lose your temper It wasn't very long ago When you yourself was just a hayseed plow boy Who didn't have a row to hoe My daddy saidYou wasn't worth a lick When it came to brains You got the short end of the stick But he was wrong And, honey, you are, too sam looks at Freddie Like I still look at you She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boyWhat's meant to be will always find a way She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy What's meant to be will always find a way She's gonna marry that boy someday

.


End file.
